


Addicted To You

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been Two weeks since John divorced Mary and John has Moved back into to 221b with sherlock but can they contain there feeling for each other? Is it too soon for john to move on? Can sherlock tell john he's in love with him? If they get together will it work out will Sherlocks heart be broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have no idea what happened to this Fic it was going to be all angsty and fluffy but then it just decided to go to borderline smut so I'm confused but what the hell thought I might as well post it.

"John I'm coming in", Sherlock announced walking into to Johns room, he was surprised at what he saw, John was sitting on his bed his head in his hands sobbing quietly. Sherlock walked up to the bed and took a seat next to him. " John? Why are you crying?" Sherlock asked putting his arm around his friend, "I just... I... I thought Mary was the one for me, i thought we would be together forever and I could finally settle down with someone but..... it....wasn't .....meant .... To.....be", John choked out in between sobs. "she shot you sherlock, she shot my best friend" Sherlock winced at the word friend hoping john didn't see he then replied " Well John, you still have me and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Sherlock instantly regretted saying that, John couldn't know he was in love with him. Whilst sherlock was thinking all of the conversation over John had stopped sobbing and was gazing over at sherlock and sherlock was staring right back. "I... Uh... Um.. I should go get some uh groceries... Yes Groceries" Sherlock muttered while getting up and walking towards the door. John called out to him "Sherlock wait" Sherlock turned to face John. "Yes?", " Do you love.. Uh Oreos because I do in fact could you get some at the store for me because I really want Oreos okay thanks bye" John Said Frantically as he ran to close in the door right in Sherlock's face. Sherlock stood outside John's door for a moment.... Stunned He was going to say I love you, He thought to him self, He is in love with me, but I can't tell him can I? As He was thinking he walked down the stairs straight into Mrs Hudson "Sherlock watch where your walking", She Remarked " Sometimes sherlock I swear your in a world of your own", "Mrs Hudson Shut up", "Sherlock don't talk to me like that just because your upset about John", " How on earth do you know that you stupid woman ", " Oh come on sherlock calm down you know its pretty obvious you're in love with him you're like a love sick little puppy and when your with him there's this light in your eyes like there's no place where you would rather be" Sherlock Sighs " Oh god its really that obvious then I didn't want him to know because he is still getting over mary and everything and and and I'm addicted to him he's like a drug when I'm not with him I just want him more and more" "Sherlock I do know what your feeling and you need to tell John how you feel now get the man some oreos then go tell him", " how did you know about the... Oh never mind and I'm not getting him oreos he doesn't even like them". Sherlock Hugged Mrs Hudson and walked back up the stairs to his apartment. "John John Johhhhhhn where are you" "Goddamit sherlock I'm in the bath can you wait" "Nope I'm coming in" Sherlock barged through the bathroom door and saw John lying naked in the bath tub. "Sherlock you know I'm trying to have a bath right?" "John I need to tell you something" Sherlock said in almost a whisper as he sat down on the toilet "Promise me if you don't feel the same we can still be friends?" "Okay tell me now I'm curious"John whispered "ilivyoup" Sherlock said in a hurry "What Sherlock speak slowly" "I Love You". There was a long pause "Sherlock I love you too, so much" John stood up and climbed out of the bathtub and Sherlock couldn't help but stare at johns naked body. "Um sherlock my eyes are up here and Where are my oreos" "I guess you could say I was .......distracted, maybe I could make up for it with this" Sherlock Replied placing a kiss on Johns Cheek. All embarrassment and anxiety had left the room in a hurry "Oh honey you're going to need a lot more than that to make it up to me" John said sexilly "oh really? how about this?" Replied sherlock embracing john whilst placing a tiny kiss on his neck. John spoke up " Sherlock perhaps I should put some clothes on or you could lose some and we could take this to the bedroom so hurry up get to my room and I'll join you shortly" Sherlock ran so fast to johns bedroom it was almost funny. As soon as sherlock was in johns room he started to undress, first removing his scarf then his coat slowly undressing until he was standing there in only his underwear he sat down on the bed and called out like a little schoolgirl "Oh johhhhhnnnnn, I'm ready" John walked through the door posing like a supermodel in just his underwear "Sherlock am I sexy enough for you?" He said in a husky voice "Definitely" Sherlock replied "The only thing sexier than you is me and I can't very well date myself can I?". "Oh so we're dating" John replied. Sherlock stood there speechless while john walked over to him a grabbed his hands "Sherlock you know I always loved you, right from the moment I met you I knew there was something different you made me feel so alive more alive than I have ever felt in my life and do you know how much it hurt me when you died well fake died I thought you were dead sherlock I thought you had died before I got to tell you how much I loved you sherlock Holmes you broke my heart and if you do it again I'll break you and then when I met Mary it was like she started to mend parts of my heart together again but even with her I still felt emptiness without you Sherlock my life was meaningless and I feel I should tell my dear I wasn't crying over Mary before that was an act I was crying over you So do me a huge favor and kiss me" Sherlock Locked lips with john and they began kissing passionately, Sherlock running his hands through johns soft brown hair while John hands ran up and down Sherlock's back. Together they collapsed onto the bed while continuing the kissing, only stopping occasionally to breath. Sherlock wrapped his legs around Johns waist and hugged him tighter "Easy now sherlock you don't want to strangle me do you? Not when we are having so much fun!" Sherlock just kept his legs firmly around John and stopped kissing him " John can I just hug you for a while please I just don't want to mess this up" John Placed one last kiss on Sherlocks soft pink lips before sherlock snuggled into his shoulder "John I love you so much I wish we could lay here forever" Sherlock whispered sleepily his eyelids feeling heavy "Sherlock have you read The Fault in our stars?" "Of course I have what fool hasn't" he replied "well" John said "How about forever will be like our okay" "Forever" Sherlock whispered before drifting off to sleep still snuggled up to Johns arm  
"Forever" John mouthed before he too fell into sleep.


End file.
